For Just A Little While
by FallingWing
Summary: A short look in on Haruka and Michiru at the end of the third season.


The radio glowed in the dash, barely audible in the night wind, entangled subtly with the purr of the engine. White rectangles were painted in the shine of headlights as they slipped beneath the wheels of the finely tuned and expertly handled machine. And Haruka Tenoh watched the beautiful girl sleeping in the passenger seat out of the corner of her eye as Tokyo got farther and farther away.

_**For Just A Little While…**_

The yellow convertible rolled smoothly to a stop in the inn parking lot and Haruka cut the engine surreptitiously, watching her passenger, hoping the disappearance of the familiar vibration and hum wouldn't wake the girl. Her love's body just shifted slightly at the absence and she remained in slumber.

Satisfied with this response, Haruka leaned back in her seat, watching Michiru Kaioh sleep, the moonlight playing through the trees over her pale skin, and smiled to herself.

The girl would be cranky when she woke, most likely. Make a fuss over what falling asleep in the car had done to her hair or make up, though Haruka found both undamaged. Or that she had missed the sights, though Haruka would counter the girl spent most of her time with her gaze on the young driver herself, rather then the scenery, to which Michiru would quip they were one and the same. But Haruka knew Michiru enjoyed her little naps on their drives, the wind playing in her hair and the engine humming in her ear, whether she would admit it or not.

She knew this for the same reason Michiru knew Haruka enjoyed their trips to the ocean, even looked forward to them though she would never go other then with the excuse of taking Michiru.

Because for a little while, it had been the only way they could know one another, the only connection they could allow during those dark days of approaching silence and seeking the talismans. Because for a little while, when they were struggling to resist the inevitable, to resist one another, those had been the only times they had been honest with one another. They had each silently admitted their desire, their need for the other. Because just for a little while, they had known the truth, well before they could admit it.

Blue eyes opened slowly and settled on the blonde girl, silent and observing, just as Haruka had been. Neither spoke, as though any noise might break the spell. As though noise would remind reality they were there and bring it crashing down. It would throw them back into the chaos of impending invasion and Destruction, where they had to sacrifice everything and serve the greater good, where their duty as Sailor Senshi came before all else.

Finally, Michiru moved, her hand lifting and a finger curled in a small request. Obliging, Haruka leaned in and their lips met softly, but with all the familiar strength and affection they shared, tasting sweet with relief as it warmed them. This was reality, they were reality, and for a little while, they were free.

"It's real," Haruka breathed when they separated, a hair's breadth apart, so their lips almost brushed as she spoke. Michiru raised the same finger, pressing it gently to her love's mouth in a shushing motion, and then removed it, replacing it with another kiss.

The pair got lost in this communication for some time, unknown to them, and the moon began its journey towards the horizon.

"You really should have woken me earlier." Michiru noted, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix whatever invisible offense it had worked itself into once they separated, looking out at their surrounding. Haruka only grinned, looking up at the night, or rather, early, early morning sky. The moon was still visible, but low.

They were both tired, from the drive, and from their encounter earlier that day, where they had challenged their Princess and future Queen, Sailor Moon, to defend her position as such and the actions she had taken that had almost gotten them all killed and the world destroyed. She'd passed their little test with flying colors as well as the same air of obliviousness and confusion with which she seemed to float through life.

"So, what now, brave leader?" Michiru moved to snuggle herself against Haruka, her words sounding playful, though the thought was sincere. All they'd known since they'd met was fighting daimohns, spying on Mugen Academy and outwitting the Witches 5. With that over with….

Haruka buried her face in the smaller girl's hair and breathed, letting Michiru's wonderful scent envelope her as she considered her response.

"We get a fresh start." She murmured finally, closing her eyes as though to summon the image of her formulating plan to mind. "Let's just travel a while, see the world. Then we finish school, we don't have that much left, thanks to Mugen…" she wrapped her arm more securely around her love and continued, "And we follow our dreams, then ones we gave up for all this." She opened her eyes and nodded, as though it would set her plan into motion.

"You know we'll just have to give it all up again…" Michiru answered, breathing against Haruka's neck, her eyes half lidded as she watched the way her breath moved the tiny little hairs there.

"I know." The blonde answered, her eyes closing once more as she took in the feeling of her love against her, the miniature wind that was Michiru's breath against her skin. "But just for a little while… Michiru…"

She pulled back, opening her eyes once more, those emerald greens meeting the sea blues, asking her love for this small indulgence. Michiru sighed and stole a quick kiss.

"Just for a little while, Haruka." She agreed. "We'll be Haruka Tenoh, Japan's youngest racing wonder and Michiru Kaioh,"

"The beautiful genius violinist." Haruka added with a grin.

"And Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" Michiru asked.

Haruka frowned a little at the mention of their alter egos.

"They could use a little vacation too, don't you think?" she asked Michiru hopefully. The smaller girl considered this and finally nodded in agreement.

"But just for a little while." She warned and Haruka laughed.

"Of course, Michiru." The blonde murmured, intertwining her fingers with those of her love and planting a kiss on Michiru's cheek.

A breeze picked up, bringing with it the smell of the ocean, wafting around the pair almost languidly and they remained as they were, in no hurry to move and break their embrace.

"Good choice." Michiru informed, hiding a yawn, noting Haruka's pick of location. They could now here the waves lapping at the shore.

"I thought you'd approve." Haruka smiled at her sleepy love.

"I do love you, Haruka Tenoh." Michiru hummed happily.

"I love you, Michiru Kaioh." Haruka answered with all the sincerity she possessed.

"Are we staying here long?" Michiru asked as Haruka gave her a kiss on the forehead and slipped out of the smaller girl's embrace to go around and open the passenger side door and help Michiru out of the car.

"Just for a little while, love." The blonde circled her arm around Michiru's waist and they headed into the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I was trying to see if it was possible for me to do something short. I don't like this one much, but it's short, sweet, and a tad pointless, which is what I was going for. It's supposed to be as they leave at the end of the third season, before the fourth begins. Hope you liked it at least a little.

R&R


End file.
